The Incident
by kickcows
Summary: Set in the universe of my fic 'Changes'. This is a story about the night when Sado and Ishida reveal their feelings for each other. Rated M for yaoi, suggestive situations, lemon. A three shot fic. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back, this time with a story about my other fascination - Sado/Ishida. This comes directly from 'Changes'. This should be a two or three shot. I just want to tell the story of what I imagined these two went through after that battle with the unnamed Arrancar. I own nothing - Tite Kubo owns Bleach.**

* * *

><p>It was the night everything changed.<p>

Seeing you, lying on that spare mattress in Urahara's shop made me realize that I could no longer deny myself. All too often I sat there and listened to you, watched you, not recognizing my feelings for what they are. Seeing Ichigo and Urahara steal glances with each other, thinking that no one was watching. I think by seeing the two of them interact with one another, I knew that I shouldn't be afraid to approach you. But then the unthinkable happened.

Thank the maker or whoever is watching over us that Inoue was with us when you were attacked. As I watched your blood spill out of you, my heart had stopped. It was then I knew I couldn't stand to be without you any longer. I had to tell you how I felt.

"How is he?" I had woken up after only an hour or two of sleep. I couldn't stand knowing that Ishida was still being healed in the room next to me. It made for a restless sleep. I only went because the look that Inoue had given me made me cower in fear. And that's saying a lot.

She looked at me with sad eyes. "He's doing much better, but he's still not there. He should probably rest in a proper bed."

"I'll take him home." I did not hesitate. Without another word, I picked him up in my arms and looked at her. "You're not going to school, correct?"

"Hai," her voice was barely audible. We were all exhausted. Sometimes our lives were a bit more complicated than I preferred. Sometimes I thought back to my quiet life back in Mexico, but then I remembered the friends I have here, and the complications made it worth it. "Ichigo said he would let Miss Ochi know we would not be in today."

I grunted an acknowledgment. Ishida shifted in my arms. I looked at her. "Get some rest. You need it." Without another word, I left the shop, doing my best to make sure the Quincy was not disturbed.

Walking in the soft morning light, I debated on whether to bring him home to his father, or to just take him to my apartment. I knew that if I took him home, his father would probably be upset with him, knowing he was still helping the shinigami. I turned down the street towards my place, making sure to not jostle the sleeping Quincy in my arms. He looked peaceful, much better than he had only a few hours ago. I bit my lip, doing my best to keep my emotions in check.

After arriving at my place, I set Ishida down on my couch. My apartment was not very large. Compared to Inoue's place, it was a closet. However, she had had a brother that had lived with her at one point. I only have myself. As measly as this place is, it is still my home. I made sure to take off Ishida's glasses, setting them to the side. I sat down at my small breakfast nook and watched Ishida as he slept peacefully. I hoped that it was peaceful - he was not making any sort of noise to indicate otherwise. I ran my hand through my hair, anxious for him to wake up.

I heard a cough and sat up. I blinked a few times and yawned. I guess I had fallen asleep. I looked over at my couch and saw that Ishida was finally waking up. I looked at the clock and had seen that it was almost four in the afternoon. _How long was I asleep for?_ I got up off of my chair and walked over to the couch. Doing my best to not startle the him, I lowered myself down to the floor, sitting next to the couch.

"Yasutora-san?" I blushed at the use of my formal name. "Is that you?" I forgot I had taken off his glasses for him. I reached over and handed them to him, grunting a response to him. Letting my hands brush against his pale fingers, I felt my hyper aware nerves begin to prickle with excitement. I watched as he put his glasses on his face. Trying not to laugh as he pushed up the frames on his nose, I sat on the ground. "Where are we?"

"My place." I didn't feel the need to elaborate. He could question me if he wanted to. I knew he wouldn't though.

Long, graceful legs slipped down off the couch. Ishida sat pressed against him couch, taking deep breaths. "Why did you bring me here?" He coughed slightly.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed him a glass of water. Handing it to him, I shrugged. "I thought it would be better than to take you to your place."

"Arigato, Yasutora-san," Ishida said in a quiet voice. "It's probably better that you didn't. If my father found out I had been...wait. Did I die?" He asked, lowering his head so that I was forced to look into his eyes. I felt the pain in my chest return as I thought back to the fight. I nodded my head once and saw his body shake. "How?"

"That different looking Hollow. He attacked you. If Inoue hadn't started to heal you when she did..." I looked down at the floor. I didn't want to relive the nightmare.

"But you're okay, right?" Ishida asked. I looked at him and nodded. "It's a good thing Inoue was there."

I nodded and walked over to him. "Are you feeling okay now? Do you need anything?" I sat down on the couch near him, feeling as if I was in a dream. I could feel my pulse quickening, being this close to him. And yet, we were still a good few feet apart from one another. I felt as if I had a fever, I was starting to feel flush. I looked at the ground, waiting for an answer.

"I'm okay," Ishida said. His voice...something sounded off. I turned to look at him. "Yasutora-san - "

"Sado." I said. I couldn't handle hearing him address me so formally any longer. "Please. I'd prefer if you addressed me by my first name."

This time, it was the Quincy who gave me a nod. "Fine. Sado." Did he seem nervous? I must be imagining things. "There's something I'd like to discuss with you."

"There is something I'd like to discuss as well," I said. I turned to look at him, no longer caring about the spot on the floor. I saw him swallow roughly, causing my pulse to quicken.

Ishida pushed his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose. "Do you want to go first?" He placed his hands on his lap. All I would have to do would be to just move over a tiny bit and those hands could be in mine...I shrugged my shoulders in answer to him. "I would like to hear what you have to say, _Sado_."

I felt my skin break out into goosebumps the way he said my name. "Seeing you almost die did something to me." I closed my eyes and raised my hand to the golden coin on my throat. A memento from the past, it helped calm my nerves. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Ishida, I -"

No words could be understood after I said his name. As quick as I spoke, he was quicker. My eyes flew open as I felt his mouth press against mine. I closed my eyes, not believing that Ishida was actually kissing me. I reached for him and felt him pull back away from me, ending the kiss almost as soon as it began. I sat there, doing my best to control my breathing. I looked at him and saw that he was doing the same.

"May I ask," I continued to watch him, "why you did that?"

Ishida pushed his hair behind his ear, giving him a tiny smile. "I didn't feel you needed to say anything more."

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" I asked, hope filling my voice. "Or was there something else?"

Ishida smirked. "There is nothing else, Sado. I've seen you watching me." I blushed. "You're not as discreet as Urahara-san and Kurosaki."

I didn't know what to say.

"You do like me, don't you?" Ishida asked. I gave a nod. "Tell me," Ishida moved back closer to me, causing my pulse to quicken once more. "Were you scared I was dead?"

"Terrified," I whispered. I felt him get up off the couch and watched as he placed himself in my lap, causing me to groan softly. "I...I care for you a lot, Ishida." I waited until I felt him wrap his arms around my neck before I moved my arms to wrap around his body. I pulled him closer to me and breathed in his scent.

"But I'm not dead," Ishida spoke into my ear, causing my body to shiver. I could get used to this. "I'm right here. In your apartment. Alone with you."

I bit my lip, doing my best to control my arousal. I did not want to frighten him off of me. But if he kept speaking into my ear the way he was, I was going to have no choice but to allow myself to let go. I took a few deep breaths, feeling my libido calm down. "Ishida...Why are you on my lap?"

I heard the Quincy chuckle softly. I groaned under my breath as I felt him push against my groin. "Do you want me to get up, Sado?"

"Is this what you want?" I asked him. I had to know. If I was going to move forward, especially with him balancing on my lap, I needed to know. If he was going to tell me that he wasn't interested in me in that way, then I was going to have to do the right thing and take him home.

Ishida pushed against me again, and this time I let my hands fall to his hips. I kept him where he was, not letting him move anymore. Both of us moaned. "Please, Ishida...Just answer the question."

I felt his breath against my neck, making my heart beat faster. "This is exactly what I want, Sado."

I moaned low, nodding my head. "Then perhaps we should go to my bedroom."

Ishida wrapped his legs around my waist. I quickly stood up and carried him over to my bedroom. I looked down at him. "Are you sure...?" I walked into my bedroom, laying him down on my futon. Staring down at him, I finally felt relaxed.

"I'm positive," Ishida said.

"I was hoping that was what you would say." I smiled and closed the door. Time to finally show you how much I care for you...

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Well...there we go. ^_^ I'm pretty sure you can tell what's coming up next, hence the 'M' rating of this story. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Reaching up, I took Ishida's glasses off of his face and set them on the small nightstand next to my futon. I smiled as I looked into his cobalt eyes. I took a deep breath and spoke quietly, afraid that if I spoke any louder, then I would ruin the mood that had been set. "Are you positive you want this?"

He arched upwards as I let my hand begin to travel down the length of his side. "Please, Sado..." Hearing him speak in such a lust-induced voice, it was pushing my brain past the brink of normalcy. "I...I want this..." I leaned down and captured his lips with mine once more, pressing my body against his, drinking in his moans into my mouth.

I pulled back and let myself get lost in those cobalt eyes once more. "Have you ever done anything like this before?"

"With a man?" Ishida smirked playfully. "Or with a woman?"

Blushing, I averted my gaze. "Either."

"No." Ishida said. I looked back at him and saw only truth behind his eyes. "But if you're worried, don't be. I've...experimented on myself before."

I groaned low with that statement. "Experimented...?" The images of Ishida playing with himself, to see if he enjoyed it that way made my arousal throb in approval. My hands paused on his hips, not yet quite taking his pants off.

"Hai," Ishida said, his face becoming red with color. "I...I've never told anyone about that before." I saw his gaze shift away from mine. I wanted, no, _needed_, him to understand that I did not care about that. I know I was just as guilty of such experimentation.

I lifted my hand from his hip and touched his face, moving it so he was forced to look back into my eyes. "Uryū." I heard him gasp softly as I had done when he said my given name. "You don't have to be embarrassed around me. It's only natural to want to experiment, see what you like." I lowered my hand and saw that I still held his gaze. "I've done the same as well."

"You mean that?" Ishida asked, his eyes making me feel inadequate. _What can I show this man that no one else has? How can I get him to see the true me?_ I gave a slow nod. "I...I figured you were more interested in girls. I mean, besides seeing you look at me, I just kind of figured it was because of our situation."

I shook my head. "No, Uryū. That isn't the case." I quickly began to remove the few items of clothing he still was wearing. When Orihime was healing him, she had removed most of his Quincy oufit, leaving him in just his white pants and an undershirt. I hadn't bothered to remove his clothes for fear that he would be upset at me for doing that. But now? Now, all bets were off. "I told you...as soon as I thought I had lost you, I knew that what I was feeling wasn't just some silly crush." I raised up his shirt a tiny bit and gently placed a soft kiss against the Quincy's soft skin. I heard him inhale sharply, which made my heart sing. I looked up at him, my bangs falling in my face. "Is this too much, too fast?" I locked onto his gaze and saw him shake his head.

"No..." Ishida said. "I...Please..." I watched him lower his hands and groaned low as I felt his hands on my head. I gave a slight nod and continued to place soft kisses on his stomach, reveling in how I was actually finally being able to do what I had been dreaming about night after night. I pushed his shirt up with my hands, and with his assistance, removed it completely from his body. I lowered my head once more and kissed his dusky left nipple. I felt him arch up into my mouth.

I pulled back and looked up at him with one visible eye. "Uryū, did you find, in your experimentation, that you enjoyed it more rough? Or more tender...?" I let my fingertips barely touch his right nipple, my lips still close to the left. He arched once more, trying to push both my mouth and fingers against him. But I would not allow him to feel that, not yet.

"I..." I saw that another bright blush had appeared on his face.

"Just be honest with me. It will make it that much more pleasurable if you just tell me what you think you enjoyed the most." I didn't want him to think that I wasn't an experienced lover. I mean, I wasn't. Unless you count the girl that I had briefly dated while I was in Mexico. But I don't really count that because she and I really didn't do anything that sexual together. Well...perhaps some fellatio, but that was about it. I had never been with a man sexually before. I had experimented with kissing a man, but it wasn't anywhere near as enjoyable as it had been when I felt Ishida's lips press against mine.

The Quincy took a deep breath. "I like it both ways."

"Was that so difficult?" I asked him, placing a gentle kiss on his nipple. I looked up at him and saw him shake his head. I smiled, feeling my heart racing faster than I cared to admit to myself. _The things I plan on showing you, Uryū_. I reached down and began to unbutton his white trousers. I heard his gasp in surprise. "I...I thought this is what you wanted?" I stopped moving my hand, not wanting to continue until he told me otherwise. I didn't want him to feel pressured into doing something with me. I'd rather be with him under both of our own circumstances.

Cobalt-blue eyes looked down at me. "I do," Ishida whispered. "But...I'm scared."

"Of what?" I asked him, keeping my voice soft. "You shouldn't be. I've told you how I feel. And I thought you felt the same way?" I watched him nod his head. "I won't pressure you into anything you do not want to do, Uryū."

"Thank you," I could barely hear his response, he was speaking so quietly. However, whatever I had said must have meant something to him because when I began to unzip his pants, this time there was no gasp. I felt a blush cross my cheeks as I lowered his pants down and was staring right at his arousal. I let out a low moan at the beautiful appendage before my eyes. I watched as the muscle flexed, it standing out more towards my lips that it had been before with that action. I licked my suddenly dry lips and found I could not stop myself from leaning forward and tasting the taunt skin that was presented to me. I let out another low moan as I tasted the saltiness of his skin, only licking Ishida's shaft for a split second before I raised my head to look up at him. His eyes were closed, his mouth slack with a silent moan escaping his lips. I gave another lick, looking up at him and heard his soft moan. I pulled back and laid my head down on his left thigh, looking up at him.

Ishida let out a fast breath. "Sado..." I felt my arousal respond to that tone once more, making me ache with need to satisfy this man in ways he had never felt before.

"What is it, Uryū?" I asked, nuzzling his thigh. I watched him finally relax into the bed, and felt his hand find its way back into the soft locks of my hair.

His grip tightened just a tiny bit in my hair. "Will you do that again...?" The raw desire I heard in his voice made me raise my head up. His eyes were closed, but that didn't stop be from recognizing the strong need behind those words. I lowered my head back down to his arousal, my lips wrapping around the tip gently, not knowing if it would send him over the edge. I felt his hand in my hair tighten once more. Not moving further down his arousal, I allowed my tongue to lap at the salty liquid that had pooled at his slit, its sweetness was exquisite. My tongue continued to dip into that small slit, hoping to pull more off that sweetness out if it. I could hear Ishida moaning quite loud as I continued to repeat this action. When I could get no more of the sweet liquid, I moved my lips down, swallowing the man's entire length within my mouth. I felt the tip that I had just been paying so much attention to gently push against the back of my throat. I let out a tiny cough, unintentionally, and felt Ishida begin to pull out of my mouth. I shook my head and lowered my head back down, relaxing my throat, ready for his tip to rest against the back of my throat this time. "But...Sado..."

I didn't bother relenting. I should have recognized that I would need to relax. I didn't want him to think that I was gagging at the taste. Far for the case, I couldn't get enough of that sweet nectar that seemed to be buried deep inside of him. I began to move my tongue along the base of his arousal, stroking him with the flat of my tongue. I could hear his cries, the sounds he was making were even better than the ones I had dreamed about. As I continued to suck on him, my mouth moving faster, I began to feel his arousal pulsate within my mouth. If his releases were anything like mine, this small change was letting me know that he was close to his release. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, his face in a state of absolute bliss. He could not see my eyes, for his were closed tightly, but the expression on his face made me realize that what I was doing was enjoyable. I moved my mouth faster, sucking on him harder. I felt his hand tighten to an almost unbearable grip, so painful it was delightful, and could hear his breathing begin to increase in speed. I moaned low as my lips began to move faster. As soon as my moan was finished, I heard him cry out my name and felt the quick spurt of his release hit the back of my throat. I groaned low as I kept sucking on him, sucking down that sweet nectar he was so gracious to give me more of. I swallowed everything he gave to me, wishing that it would keep going so I could have more of him. His grip in my hair finally loosened as he lowered his hand back to the bed.

I slackened my jaw and raised my lips up off of him. I made sure to lick every part of his arousal clean, for fear that any of his release had not been licked up by my tongue would surely be a tremendous waste. I looked up and saw that Ishida's eyes were barely open, and his breaths were coming out in fast pants. I gave him a soft smile, enjoying the sated look on his face. _I caused that look. And I plan on it happening again_.

Laying down next to him on the futon, I pulled him against my chest. "How was that?" I began to run my hands through his soft raven hair.

"I..." Ishida looked up at me. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

I gave a shrug. "I don't know. I just went with what I know I enjoy the most. Did you not like it?" I knew that this could not be the case, not with the way his vocal chords had been working.

"What? No. I mean, yes. I enjoyed it very much," Ishida said. "What about you?"

"Oh...I could get used to that very much." I placed a soft kiss on the top of Ishida's head, smirking. "Unless you'd rather we don't do that again?"

"I want to do that again," Ishida said. "Don't make me beg you for that, Sado."

I chuckled. "Good. I'm glad to hear you enjoyed it that much."

"What about you? I mean, don't you want to...?" Ishida asked.

"Come? I asked, watching as the Quincy began to fidget in my arms. I gave him a gentle squeeze. "I do, but I can wait a few moments while you catch your breath. Is your dad going to be worried that you haven't been home yet?"

Ishida shook his head. "No, not really. And if he questions me, then I'll just say I was at Urahara's shop studying. So, we've got a couple of more hours."

"There are many things we can do in those couple of hours," I said jokingly.

"Well, then? What are you waiting for?" Ishida asked, looking up at me.

Huh. What indeed. 

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Up next, the conclusion. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

I let my hands run down Ishida's side, enjoying how his body responded to my gentle touch. Letting a small smile appear on my face, I looked up and saw that Ishida's eyes were closed once more, his breath coming in semi-sharp gasps. I chuckled softly.

"Does that feel nice?" I asked, letting my fingers casually graze his sides. I watched his face turn towards the sound of my voice, and listened to the soft moan that fell from his parted lips. I felt my heart begin to speed up at just the sight of his serene face.

"It does," Ishida said, his body arching up once more. "But...I want you to feel good as well. This shouldn't just be about me, Sado..."

Chuckling, I sat up and stopped my hands from trailing down his body. "Oh? And what if I want to show you how nice it is to be touched by someone? What if I would like to make it all about you, Uryū?" I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lower stomach, enjoying how his hips automatically rose up to meet my face. "I almost lost you...I did lose you, Uryū." His hips went back down and rested on the bed. I looked up and saw that a single tear was slipping from his eye. "Please, don't be sad."

"I can't help it," Ishida said, barely above a whisper. I raised my head, wanting to hear him speak. My hair fell into my face, blocking my view of him. I didn't bother to move it, knowing that it would probably make Ishida more comfortable without seeing my eyes. "I didn't mean to do that, Sado."

This time, I did move my hair out of my eyes. I moved so that my body was laying next to his, and gently put my arms around him. "I know, Uryū. It was an accident. Come on, let's not think about it right now." I leaned down and placed a soft kiss against his moist lips, letting them rest there for only a moment before pulling my head back. "Besides, we're on limited time right now. I don't want your father to be worried."

"He doesn't care," Ishida said, turning his face to look at me. "But thank you for your concern, Sado." His hand touched my face, making me turn my head to rest in the palm of his hand. "I told you...I want you to feel good as well."

I let out a low grunt. "May I ask you a personal question?"

"After what you just did to me? What could get more personal than that?" Ishida said, smirking. I loved that look on his face. I chuckled softly.

"Well, it's like this. I just wanted to know how much you've experimented on yourself. Because...well..." I closed my visible eye, almost embarrassed at what I was about to say. It's not that I'm not a modest man, I am. I just...I did not want to frighten him.

Ishida's pale cheeks became a fiery red as I opened my eyes. "I...I think I know what you're trying to say. May...May I see it?"

"Of course." I disentangled myself from his body and took a deep breath. I unbuttoned my jeans, lowering the zipper just enough to pull my semi-erect arousal out. I heard his intake of breath, feeling my arousal begin to grow while resting in my hand. Never before had someone looked at me so intimately. My insides could not stop racing. _Deep breaths_. I took another deep breath and looked at him. "Well?"

Ishida's hand reached out tentatively. I didn't bother to move, not wanting to move faster than he was ready for. As his cool hand touched me, I let out a low groan and leaned my head backwards. His soft touch was so much better than I had ever imagined. I laid still. "Do you want me to remove my pants entirely?" I sounded winded, barely able to speak in a normal voice.

"Hai," Ishida said quietly, still gently gripping me in his hand. "You are..."

I lowered my hands to my waist and pulled off my pants and let the drop to the side of the futon. I removed my shirt, setting it to the side. I laid back down, flat on my back, standing at almost full attention. Ishida's hand was still wrapped around me, examining me still. "I am...?"

"So...very..." I blushed, not sure what to say at his words. "So very impressive. I'm quite impressed, Sado." Ishida's smirk reappeared on his face, making my anxiety disappear quickly.

His hand began to move up and down on my arousal, making me grunt. "Not...too much..." I panted, not wanting to come this way. What I desired most was to show him the utmost pleasure that I could give to him. I just hoped I did it correctly. His hand stilled, and he just held me.

"Do you have any oil?" Ishida's words washed over me, almost as if I was in a dream. I nodded my head. "Will you...will you use some on me?" He unwrapped his hand, making me sad at the loss of contact. Even though it had only been on me for a few moments, it just felt right. It felt like it was supposed to be this way. I sat up and watched as he laid back down on the bed.

I got up from the bed, surprised at how comfortable I was at being this exposed to another person, especially Ishida. It is amazing how quickly things can change when you think everything you've wanted is almost gone. I opened my dresser and pulled out a small bottle of lube. "Really? Is that your sock drawer?" Ishida said in an amused tone.

"It is," I said, shrugging. "Why would I keep this out?"

"So, you don't masturbate a lot?" Ishida asked as I sat back down on the bed. I let out a laugh, impressed at how forward Ishida was being.

"What would make you think that?"

"Why would you not keep it on your nightstand?" Ishida asked, gesturing to the small nightstand next to my futon. "Wouldn't it be easier to just leave it there?"

I poured a few drops on my left index and middle finger. "Are you going to come and visit me after this?" I asked, raising up my eyebrow, hoping he understood the question.

"Hai," the Quincy said without hesitation. I felt a smile tug on my lips.

"Then I guess I should start leaving it here," I chuckled. I moved so that I was between his legs, Ishida understanding what was about to happen. I watched him spread his legs a bit more, lifting up his hips a bit so I could have a better view of the place my now lubricated fingers were going to be. I lowered my hand to brush the moist fingertips against his entrance, and let out a soft groan at the very soft skin that was pushing against my finger. "Will you take a deep breath for me?"

Ishida nodded and I waited for him to take the deep breath I requested, and as soon as I saw his chest rise, I pushed my index finger inside of him. His deep breath discontinued and he let out a small yelp at the unexpected intrusion. I lowered my head and kissed his hip. "Please relax, Uryū. If you can't relax against my one finger...how do you expect me to fit inside of you?" I blushed, hating to draw attention to my girth, but I refused to hurt him. Instantly, I felt him relax around my finger, the warm heat all but driving me mad. "That's good..."

I moved my finger deeper inside of his tight channel, biting my lip to stop from groaning. I just listened to the unique noises that I was pulling from Ishida. Looking up, I saw his face and couldn't help but smile. His eyes were closed tightly, almost as if he were trying to force himself to relax. I kissed his hip again. "Breathe, Uryū." That did the trick. As soon as I said that, he began to breathe, relaxing both his body and face. I moved my finger in and out of him, knowing I would have to add a second finger soon.

Pulling out my finger until just the tip was sheathed inside of his warmth, I moved my middle finger to be next to my index finger, pushing both inside of him. "Sado!" He cried out, making me almost lose my resolve. _I need to prep him completely_. I pushed both of my fingers deeper inside of him, relishing in how tight he was clamped around my fingers. I groaned, beginning to move my fingers in a similar motion as to what I hoped another part of my body would be doing very soon. But not if I didn't get him to loosen up more. I began to move my two fingers inside of him, gently spreading them apart, scissoring them gently. "Ahhh!" Ishida moaned. I turned and watched him, seeing the look of absolute ecstasy graced there was quite the sight to behold.

"Relax..." I said in a low voice, not knowing where that had come from. I heard him whimper, so I stopped moving my fingers in the scissoring fashion. "Uryū? Am I hurting you?"

"No..." Ishida said, shaking his head. "It feels...good...Much better...than when...I do it..."

Chuckling, I resumed the gentle scissoring. "Do you want me to put more lube on my fingers?" I watched him and saw him shake his head. "Don't worry, Uryū. I'll put more on myself. Will you take another deep breath for me?"

The Quincy nodded his head. I waited for him to take another deep breath. As soon as I saw his chest rise up again, I pushed my ring finger inside of him, three fingers now inside of him. He let out a strangled moan as I pushed all three fingers deep inside of him. I rotated my hand so that my palm was raised to the ceiling, and hooked my fingers. As soon as I did that, I felt the bundle of nerves I had all avoided until this moment, never giving Ishida any warning of what was to happen.

"Ohhh!" He cried out as he pushed back against my intruding fingers. I let out another low moan as I moved my three fingers in and out of him, stretching him more and more. "Sado...please..."

Understanding that he was as anxious as I was, I pulled my three fingers out and wiped them on my shirt that was next to the futon. I didn't care - I had plenty of clean shirts I could put on afterwards. I reached for the lube that I had set on the nightstand and poured a liberal amount on my arousal, making sure it was completely coated.

"You don't have any diseases, yes?" Always the doctor's son, Ishida. I chuckled and shook my head. "I guess this is okay, then."

I wiped off my hand again on my shirt and got on my knees. Putting myself at his slickened entrance, thanks to my lubricated fingers, I pushed the tip of my arousal barely inside of him. Looking down, I caught his cobalt eyes in my gaze and smiled softly. "Are you sure about this?" I asked. I would rather deny myself the pleasure than take from him something he was not ready to give to me. I did not want to be a monster in his eyes.

"I'm sure," Ishida said, nodding his head. I lowered my body down towards his chest, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. As my lips interlocked with his, I slipped my tongue into his mouth as I pushed myself into his body as delicately as I was able. I captured his loud moan with my mouth, kissing him deeply as I continued to let myself all the way in. Our tongues stroked one another, and then, I was completely inside of him.

I stilled my hips and pulled my head back to breathe, just allowing his body to adjust to my arousal. I had been told that I was blessed with a beautiful arousal, but I knew that if I used it the wrong way on Ishida, I could hurt him. And that was one thing I did not want to do. I allowed him as much time as he needed to adjust to the size of me, and to adjust to this new feeling. Oh, what a wondrous feeling it was. The immense heat that surrounded me, it was exquisite. He was so tight, I almost didn't want to move, I was enjoying the pressure so much.

"Sado," Ishida groaned, rolling his hips as I was pushed further inside of him. I let out a surprised grunt, not expecting him to try something like that. "Move..."

I slowly pulled myself out of him, leaving only just a little bit inside, then pushed back in, letting out a low moan. I heard him moan in approval at the action. Watching the look on his face change from on of concentration to one of utter bliss made my heart swell. This felt so right, so very right. I thrust my hips, pushing myself deep inside of him, drawing out a loud moan. I could feel beads of sweat begin to form on my brow, so deep was I in concentration. I wanted to give the Quincy the best ride of his life. Even if it was only for a moment. I pulled out, and thrust my hips back into him, both of us moaning together. I wouldn't last long if I kept moving my hips in this fashion. I knew that Ishida was enjoying how I was moving, so a part of me did not want to change. I raised up his left leg, knowing that he was in as good of shape as I was, and held on to his knee as I drove deeper inside of him at this new angle. Both of us began to moan uncontrollably and how good it felt. I pushed hard into him, knowing that my tip finally found his bundle of nerves, making him writhe and scream underneath me. Watching his face as we both moved together, it was magical.

"Uryū," I moaned out, my voice rough from all the loud moans that kept coming forth from my throat. "Touch...yourself..." I hated that I wasn't able to touch him, but holding myself up, and keeping his leg up to hit him at just the right angle, it made it impossible. I watched as the Quincy began to stroke himself fast and hard, making me pick up my pace. I slammed into him, filling him to the brim with my girth, continuing to thrust up to make sure the tip of my arousal pushed against his sweet spot. I watched his eyes open and lock onto mine as he clamped down around my arousal tightly, screaming loud as he accomplished his orgasm. Feeling him tighten so hard around me, all I could do was thrust in deep as I followed him over the edge, never taking my eyes off of his as we both came together. _Who knew it could be this powerful?_

I lowered his leg, and gently began to pull out of him. "No..." Ishida said, touching my arm. "Not yet..." I nodded and just rested my head against chest, trying to calm my breathing as I began to become flaccid, while staying inside of him. We lay like that for who know how long. It didn't matter. All I knew was that I had given the Quincy something that no one had given him before, and that was all that mattered to me. I felt him move, causing me to slip out of him. Both of us let out low moans, mine from the feeling of warmth, as I'm sure his was from the feeling of loss.

Laying down next to him, I smiled softly as he placed his head on my chest. "Thank you," he said, barely above a whisper.

"For what?" i asked, wrapping my arm around him.

He looked up at me, those piercing cobalt eyes reading every thought I had. "For being gentle. I don't know why I wouldn't expect it from you. You are the gentle giant, are you not?"

"I'm just me, Uryū." I blushed, unsure of what to say to that...compliment? Slander? No, it was likely a compliment from him.

"Do you love me?" Ishida asked. I felt him begin to become tense in my arms.

"I do," I said, placing a soft kiss on the top of his head. "But, don't worry. You don't have to love me back if you're not ready for this. I know, it's a big step."

He turned to look back up at me. "Can we...do you mind if we just keep it between the two of us for right now? With everything that's going on, I don't want the others to worry about our private affairs."

"Why would I mind? I prefer it that way, Uryū. It's our business. No one else's." I touched his face with my clean hand, the soft smile returning to my face. "Does it bother you to know that I love you?"

The Quincy shook his head. "Not at all. I...I don't think I can say it yet."

"Don't worry about it. When you're ready, you'll know." I smiled, holding him close to me. "When do you have to go?"

"Soon." Ishida said, sighing softly. "Can I come over again?"

"My door is always open to you. Even if its just to talk. I will never pressure you to do anything you don't want to do." I wanted him to know that if he came over here, I wasn't going to expect any sort of physical pleasure from him. He was my friend first. Always will be.

He lifted himself up off of my chest and kissed me softly, taking me by surprise. As soon as I got myself situated, he pulled away and smiled. "What if I just want to come here and have you do what you just did to me over and over?"

"Then I suppose that could happen." A smirk appeared on my face as I watched my new lover smile back at me. He got up from the bed and began to slowly get dressed. "Would you like for me to walk you home?" I sat up on the bed, a sadness settling over me. Sad because I didn't want him to leave just yet, but I know that if he didn't, his father would be extremely upset.

Ishida shook his head. He reached over and grabbed his glasses from my nightstand. "No, I'll be alright. I don't expect there to be too much activity right now." I stood up from the bed and followed him out of the bedroom. "Sado?"

"Hmm?" I said, looking at him.

"You know you're naked right now, right?" The Quincy had a faint blush on his cheeks.

I looked down at myself and nodded. "I do. So, I guess this is where we say goodbye?" I didn't move towards the front door. My neighbors did not need to see me in my current state of dress, or lack there of.

"No," Ishida said, wrapping his arms around me and hugging me. "This is where we part for now. Never goodbye."

I leaned down and gave him another soft kiss. "Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I let him go and stepped back, out of the line of sight of the door, as he opened it.

"See you."

I went back to my room and laid down on my futon, not sure if I had dreamed everything that had just happened, or if I was just very lucky. Only a few moments had passed when I heard the distinct sound of my phone's text alert going off. I reached for my phone and saw that I had received a text from Ishida. I flipped it up. "I can't say it to your face, but I can text it to you. I love you, Sado. Sweet dreams."

Closing my eyes, I felt a huge smile upon my face. Sometimes, all we need is a little nudge to get what we want. Death has a way of making people finally live their lives. I know that Ishida's brush with death made me realize that all I wanted was him. And here we are.

Here's hoping for a fun ride.

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: And this concludes the tale. I hope you all enjoyed it. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


End file.
